


Violets Are Blue

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 808Warnings: Angst, character death, fluffy daddy! Dean , lil fluffA/N: little bit of daddy dean, and angst because I need it right now. Hope Y’all enjoy this!





	Violets Are Blue

*Roses Are Red  
Violets Are Blue   
I Can’t Describe   
How Much I Love You*  
Dean stared at the note (Y/N) wrote him for Valentine’s Day, with a tear streaked face. Seven years together, and you didn’t die on a hunt. No instead you die in childbirth with your son and daughter. Staring at the tiny infants in their bassinets in the nursery, Deans thoughts drift back to when you found out you were pregnant.   
*He had walked in the bedroom, and seen your shaking form on the bed.  
Rushing over to you he had asked, “(Y/N)? Baby girl, what’s wrong?”  
Sobbing you clung to him saying sorry.  
“Sorry for what?” he asked holding you.  
“I’m pregnant”  
At first he had been in shock. The hunting life wasn’t conducive to having children. After a while of crying together, both of you had decided to try to make it work. Yea, sure the life wasn’t the best but both of you had wanted children.  
Dean remembered how happy he had been with your decision to keep the baby. He’d always wanted a family of his own. He remembered telling Sam and Bobby how happy they were for you both. How happy you were, and how annoyed Sam had gotten with him in daddy mode all the time.*  
A cry from the bassinet shakes him from his thoughts. He walks over and picks up his daughter.  
“Shh princess daddy’s here.” He whispers rocking her.  
As he rocks her he remembers picking baby names.  
*”Hey Dean?” you asked one night as the two of you laid in bed.  
“Yea Baby girl”  
“We should pick names. One boy and one girl. That way we have one of each when the baby is born.”  
“Ok beautiful, what are your thoughts?”  
“Would you be offended if I wanted our little girl to be named after your mother? Would that hurt you too much?”  
Dean had gotten teary eyed at the thought of you wanting to honor his mother, “No Princess, I wouldn’t be offended. I think it’s a great idea.”  
“Really?”  
“Really”  
You had smiled brightly, “Ok what about her middle name?”  
“I think she should have her mothers name as well”   
You blushed but nodded, “Ok, so Mary (Y/N) Winchester. Now a boys name.”  
“I like Robert.”  
You nodded slowly, “I do too. I also don’t think that needs a middle name unless you want one.”  
“I think Robert Winchester will be just fine.”  
You smiled “Great the names are set!”*  
Satisfied that Mary was asleep in his arms, Dean sets her back in her bassinet. Staring at his two buddle’s of joy, he lets his tears roll freely.   
“I’m so sorry Mary, Bobby. I’m sorry you won’t get to meet your mommy. I’m sorry you won’t get to know her. But daddy promises to talk about her all the time. I’ll have pictures and tell you stories. I won’t let you not be able to know her in some way. I promise”   
***  
Four years had passed, Dean didn’t move on from you raising Mary and Bobby with Sam and Cas’s help. Sitting on the bench by your gravestone, Dean talked aloud telling you how much they had grown. You sat by Dean and listened, death stood not too far off letting you stay to listen. Four years death had been doing this for you, bringing you down to listen to Dean tell you about your children.   
Dean could sense you now.   
“(Y/N)?”  
Death let Dean see you as you answered  
“Hey Dean.”  
“(Y/N), you shouldn’t be here you were supposed to move on not stay here.”  
“It’s ok Dean, I’m not staying I only come down to listen to you once a year.”  
“You do?”  
You nodded “Yea Death let’s me.”  
Dean nods slowly, “Tell him thanks.”  
“I think he knows. Dean you were supposed to move on, find someone else and raise our children.”  
“I know I just couldn’t, can’t. You were, you are my one true and only love.”  
“Dean I love you, but I need you to move on or at least try to for me.”  
“No”  
“Dean please, I’m not coming back after this year.”  
He tears up, “I guess that’s for the best.”  
“I’d kiss you but…”  
Dean chuckles through his tears, “I know”  
“Please try for me, for them.”   
“I’ll try no promises though.”  
“That’s all I ask.”  
“Before we say goodbye I wrote you something.”  
You smile softly  
“Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I’ll never be able   
To love anyone but you.”  
If ghosts could cry you’d be crying, “Oh Dean”  
He gives you a sad smile, “I love you (Y/N). Always and Forever.”  
“Always and Forever Dean. I promise. Goodbye Dean.”  
“Goodbye (Y/N).” Dean says and watches you disappear.  
“Roses are red   
Violets are blue  
Always and Forever   
Is my promise to you”


End file.
